


Sprained

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: 2018 ninja games reward fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Banter, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Injury, LL, LL fic, Life lessons fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sarcasm, Sprains, Teenagers, Training, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Life Lessons ficIruka spends a simple afternoon training with Wolf, a mishap while training leaves the teen with a sprained ankle and a slightly irritated Anbu.





	Sprained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/gifts).



> Yay, another reward fic from the 2018 ninja games. This fic belongs to Ninjazz who requested that I write a one-shot in the LL timeline, she didn't care where or what just that it be connected to LL. So here it is, I hope you enjoy your reward Ninjazz. 
> 
> Story prompt  
> main pairing: Kakashi/Iruka (For this it was Kakashi & Iruka since they aren't in a relationship)  
> 2k word length  
> plot: Do whatever lol

Iruka grunted as he was slammed into the ground, groaning for a second the Chunin muttered. “Ow.”   
A wry laugh left his opponent. “Get up.”   
“If I do that you’ll hit me again.” Sassed the teen as Iruka refused to budge from where he lay in the dirt.   
“And if you don’t I’ll do worse.” Came the quick-witted response.   
Sighing Iruka rolled over onto his hands and knees before steadily climbed to his feet, dusting himself off while glowering at the other figure. Wolf didn’t seem to mind given how he was standing aloof to the teenager's actions. Sighing Iruka dusted off his hands and gave the Anbu a look.   
“So what now?”   
“Now you don’t screw that move up or you’ll land back on the hard-packed earth like you just did a moment ago.”   
“Your speeches are truly inspiring.” Iruka laid a hand on his chest as if he was ‘moved’ by the man’s words.   
“Cute.” Kakashi didn’t give the boy any warning as he rushed forward, prepared to drive his elbow into the boy's solar plexus, Iruka jerked back to the side avoiding his first blow. Ducking under the kick the Anbu sent, Iruka moved in on his own to strike out at the Anbu. Unlike Iruka, Wolf didn’t dodge the teen's attacks. The Anbu used it to his advantage by grasping the boy's wrist and flipping him over his own body only to slam the teen into the dirt with a load umph leaving the teen. Smirking as he straightened himself out Kakashi waited for Iruka to do something more.   
“Ow.”   
Rolling his eyes at the boy's simple retort to being slammed back into the ground the Anbu muttered. “Get up.”   
“I’m not sure I want to do that.” The teen coughed as he fought to bring air back into his lungs.   
“Iruka.” He stated in a warning tone.   
A huff left the teen even as he crawled to his feet once more, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. “I don’t see the point in this, other than you getting some sick twisted pleasure in beating on me.”   
Wolf raised a brow as if he was really calling into question what the teen was talking about. “That might be part of it, but you know why we’re doing this.”   
Iruka shrugged before offhandedly commenting. “I don’t think I’ll be dealing with Anbu.”   
“Not the point.”   
Iruka waved a hand in a so-so gesture. “Kinda is.”   
Folding his arms over his chest Kakashi waited, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Iruka gave in. The teen knew better than to push his luck too much. Sure enough not even five minutes later the teen sighed and admitted defeat.   
“So again?”   
“Again.” Wolf nodded.   
  
********   
  
Kakashi smirked as he helped Iruka limp back towards Shikaku’s house, they’d been training in a part of his forest so as to avoid any prying eyes. After the last incident at the training fields, it was advised that they seek a more private setting.    
“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Iruka muttered with each step.   
“I told you that was a stupid move.” There was little remorse in the man's voice, the Anbu glancing down from time to time to see how the boys ankle was doing. By the swelling, it wasn’t doing great.   
“And I told you that you were going to end up hurting me.”   
Kakashi winced upon hearing that. “ I didn’t mean to.” His voice was gruffer than he had intended, but the thought of intentionally hurting the kid made his throat go dry. Iruka glanced towards the masked figure, taking in the sudden tenseness in the man's shoulders Iruka smiled and in a reassuring voice replied. “I know you didn’t mean to Wolf...Your just a bit heartier than me.”   
Wolf snorted at the teen's comparison of them. “I’m not heartier Iruka, I just have more practice.”   
“Same thing” Iruka replied casually only to add. “Ow.” When he accidentally put too much weight on his bad ankle.   
Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi did his best to take more of the boy's weight so as to relieve the strain on his ankle. Another quick glance to the boy's swollen ankle and the Anbu asked. “Does it feel broken?”   
“It feels painful.” Iruka retorted with a bare smile.    
Sighing Wolf muttered. “That’s not helpful.”   
“Well, I sure as hell ain’t going to step on it.” Iruka replied hastily.   
“Language and I didn’t say to do that.”   
Ignoring the Anbu’s chastisement of his choice of words, Iruka pointed out. “You asked if it was broken.” Iruka pointed out. “Which means I should test it to see if it's broken.”   
Kakashi chose not to comment on the boys inherent logic to his own words, rather choosing to ask once more. “Does it feel broken?”   
Smirking to himself when the Anbu avoided refuting his previous statement, Iruka shrugged or what counted for a shrug since he was being held up by the Anbu. “Never broken my ankle before.”   
The Anbu couldn’t help but point out. “You’ve broken other bones, it’s the same sensation.”   
“If you’re sure.” Iruka sounded skeptical of the Anbu’s words which prompted Wolf.    
“I am.”   
Iruka cast a sidelong glance at his Anbu. “Then I’d say it’s just really painful.”   
“Good.” Wolf nodded.   
Iruka gave him a dry look. “You shouldn’t be saying good at my pain.”   
The Anbu chuckled at the teens irritation. “Better than it being broken.”   
Iruka couldn’t really say anything against that so he settled with a quiet. “Yeah.”   
The house had just come into view when a laugh got their attention towards the side of the yard. Izumo was snickering even as he was pinned to the ground by Kotetsu who looked up to see what had made Izumo laugh. Seeing the state of their other friend, Kotetsu glowered down at Izumo and commented. “I’d stop laughing dumbass, you're still on the ground.” Kotetsu muttered even as he released his friend.

Izumo pouted as he climbed to his feet only to disregard Kotetsu in favor of running over to ask. “What’d you do to him? You're not supposed to break him while training him.”   
“I’m not broken.” Iruka replied in an irritated voice.   
Wolf chuckled. “I didn’t break him, he’s going to be fine.”   
Izumo gave the Anbu a cautious look. “Are you sure?” The teen yelped when Kotetsu yanked him back by his vest, giving a smile to the two men as he reigned in Izumo. “Go inside, we’ll be along in a minute or two.”    
“Huh, why can’t we go in now?” Izumo questioned in a curious manner.   
“Cause I still have to teach you a lesson.” Kotetsu remarked coolly while dragging his stubborn friend back across the yard. Izumo sputtering out complaints even as he allowed Kotetsu to continue pulling him along.    
Chuckling Iruka shook his head. “Poor Izumo.”   
“Serves him right.” Wolf muttered as they climbed the back porch steps, juggling the teen and the door proved to be a challenge as Iruka nearly fell over before grasping onto his armor. They both sighed in relief when the teen kept his balance. Ushering the Chunin back into the house, Wolf glanced from side to side only to let out a relieved sigh. Iruka chuckled and gave the Anbu a knowing look.   
“Shut up.” Wolf muttered.   
“I just think it’s funny.”   
“That’s why I told you to shut up.” The Anbu replied easily while leveraging the teen into a chair. He went to fetch an ice pack all while calling out. “Put that ankle up.”   
“Yes sir.” Came the sarcastic reply from the teen.   
Sighing Kakashi chose not to react to that, it would only spur him on. Retrieving the ice pack, Kakashi had only made it two steps towards the teen before a snort got their attention, Hawk stood in the entryway.   
“Not a word.” Wolf hissed.   
Chuckling while shaking his head the Anbu parroted. “Nothing can go wrong, the kids are getting better and I- Ow.”    
Iruka snickered as Wolf chucked Himiko’s rolling pin at the Anbu while he was too busy making Iruka laugh to catch it. Rubbing his shoulder Hawk glowered at Wolf, the other Anbu ignored him as he crossed the room to hand off the ice pack to Iruka. Smiling the Chunin gently settled the cold object onto his swelling ankle, hissing initially as it made contact with his swollen flesh.   
Once the biting sting of the ice pack and dwindled to a more tolerable level Iruka tried to defend his Anbu to Hawk. “To be fair this was my fault, not his.”   
Hawk hummed. “That right?”   
Wolf shrugged. “I told him not to do it, he did it anyway.”   
“Ah.” Not aware of what the ‘it’ was, Raidou settled for looking towards the teen and saying “Shouldn’t have done that.”   
“I got that. Thanks.” Iruka muttered sourly.   
Chuckling the Anbu walked closer to his comrade, using a lower voice Raidou muttered. “You’re lucky they stepped out for a bit.”   
“Oh?” Kakashi twisted his head to the side, Raidou nodded. “What for?”   
The older Anbu shrugged. “Wouldn’t say, but that at least buys you some time to get him home before anyo-”   
“So what’d you do!”   
“Knows.” Hawk muttered even as Izumo ran up to Iruka. Glancing back to Kakashi, Raidou muttered. “Well, you're screwed.”   
“Langauge!”   
The Anbu tensed before glaring at the amused teenagers. “Not funny.”   
They snickered despite the warning in the man's tone, Izumo quickly returned to asking his friend questions while Iruka tried to hold off his friend's energetic form. Kotetsu walked in from the back and seeing Izumo already harassing Iruka moved towards the Anbu.   
“So...What happened?”   
“He fell.” Wolf replied easily and without any further details.   
Kotetsu huffed. “You know they’re going to ask.”   
Wolf shrugged. “Not like I threw him down a well kid, he did a move I told him not to do and now he’s seeing what happens when he does it wrong.”   
Kotetsu glanced back towards his friend who was painstakingly trying to calm Izumo down while simultaneously keeping the teen away from his swollen ankle. “Uh huh, what move?”   
“He was trying to shoulder lock me, I pinned his thigh and he twisted to try and get underneath me.”   
Kotetsu winced. “And his ankle got stuck.”   
“Precisely.”   
“Ow.” The teen grimaced.   
“That’s what he said.” The Anbu chuckled.    
Hawk snorted. “Well, he won’t do that again.”   
“I would hope not.” Kotetsu replied before moving over to help Iruka contain their friend who was going to make things worse if he kept pressing forward as he was.  The two Anbu looked on from the side, neither commenting on the boys.   
“So you going to run?”   
“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Kakashi hissed.   
Raidou shrugged. “They wanted us to train the boys for the afternoon while they took care of some things, even went into town after they saw we had things handled. They’re coming back to that.” He waved a hand toward Iruka. “You really think they’re gonna care how it happened?”   
Kakashi sulked. “No.”   
“Then why aren’t you running.”   
“Why aren’t you?” Kakashi challenged. “You weren’t out there with those two.” Kakashi gestured towards Kotetsu and Izumo.   
“Kotetsu can take care of himself and Izumo.”   
Kakashi leveraged a look at his friend. “Sure.”   
“Mine didn’t get hurt.” Raidou challenged back.   
Huffing Kakashi didn’t have a rebuttal for that which Raidou knew good and well, it was why the man had chosen that avenue to defend himself.    
“Wolf.”   
The two Anbu glanced towards Iruka who had called out. “Can I go home now?” The weary tone of the teen’s voice had Wolf nodding. “Sure, but I’m taking you. The last thing we need is you breaking it when you try to transport yourself home.”   
Iruka huffed. “Mean.”   
Chuckling at the pouting teen, Kakashi grasped Iruka’s shoulder and with a nod to Raidou and a sassy. “Good luck explaining this.” He left with Iruka.   
  
*******   
  
“That was mean.”   
Wolf shrugged as he helped Iruka get comfortable with another ice pack. “Probably, but he had it coming.”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Still mean.”   
“Still don’t care. How’s the ankle?”   
“Sore, but it’ll be fine.” Iruka offered up a smile to his Anbu. “You didn’t break me.”   
Kakashi glared. “Not funny.”   
Laughing Iruka shook his head. “You didn’t hurt me, I hurt me...Which I’ll admit hurt quite a bit.”   
“I bet it did, but I did tell you that wouldn’t work.”   
Iruka shrugged. “Don’t know unless you try right?”   
Kakashi couldn’t help but point out. “When I gave you that as a means to keep trying things, I didn’t mean do things that don’t work. I told you it wouldn’t work, that should have been enough evidence not to try it.”   
The teen chuckled. “I suppose so.” Iruka admitted. “I still like trying things out for myself.”   
Wolf gave a nod. “Ordinarily I’m all for that, but sometimes you just need to listen.”   
“Where’s the fun in that.” Iruka impishly asked.   
Sighing Kakashi sat down next to the boy's upraised ankle, taking in the sight of the swelling. It was most likely going to bruise and with the boy having to work tomorrow... “Who do you need to report to in order to be off work tomorrow?”   
Iruka snorted. “I don’t need to do that.”   
“Iruka.” His name was said in a firmer tone by the now glaring Anbu.   
Iruka shook his head. “I’m not taking tomorrow off because I have a swollen ankle.”   
Disregarding the boy's attempts at going to work despite his ankle being sprained, the Anbu asked. “Are you working with the other two?” Iruka gave a nod. “Fine...I’ll allow it then.”   
“Oh thank you for doing that.” Iruka sassed with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”   
“I’ll tell the other two idiots to make sure that’s true.”   
“You shouldn’t call my friends idiots.” Iruka pointed out. “They tend to help save you from Himiko and Raccoon.”   
“And I’ve saved them a few times, I think I’m allowed.”   
Iruka didn’t have a rebuttal for that, so he took his licks by shrugging rather than answering. Nodding Kakashi rose from the boys coffee table. “Anything you need before I go back and explain everything.”   
“Thought you were leaving that to Hawk?” Iruka asked with a wry quirk of his lips, secretly knowing that there had to be something else going on.    
“If I did that I’d be crucified.”   
Iruka smirked as he pushed the Anbu to admit what was really going on. “He wouldn’t do that to you.”   
With little remorse to what he’d already done, but slight apprehension to what might happen because of it, Kakashi muttered. “I made him cancel his date last week to help with guard duty.”   
“Okay, you should get going.” Iruka corrected.   
Nodding Wolf gave the boy some final instructions. “Stay off of the ankle, let the other two take the weight tomorrow alright?”   
Iruka gave a smile. “Sure, good luck.”   
“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”   
Before the Anbu could disappear Iruka called out. “If they hurt you I have an extra ice pack.” He offered it with a teasing tone.   
Kakashi glared at the laughing teen. “Cute.” The Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a highly amused Chunin in his wake.


End file.
